A night behind bars
by imasmurf93
Summary: ONESHOT! Kitty makes a mistake and Lance takes the blame. Only to be arrested. R&R please :-D


**Author's note:**** I randomly came up with this, it's only a short one and I only have a small idea in my head so fingers crossed, it will turn out okay. I know the crime is pretty corny, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**~x~**

"Kurt! Will you just give me some space?" Kitty moaned. She was in her room trying to get some peace, Kurt just wanted to irritate her. She shut the door, he burst in. She locked the door, he teleported in.

She'd had enough, she just wanted some time alone. She'd decided to go for a walk in the park.

There were some guys leaning a tree, she was sure that they were from her school..

"Hey mutant girly! This is our spot and we have a little no passing rule. Only, we might be able to make a little exception for you, it depends what you're going to offer." One of them yelled at her. The rest of them laughed.

She just ignored and carried on walking.

"Hey! Did you hear what I said, Freak? I said you can't pass!" The guy got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist.

She still ignored and phased through him. The other guys started yelling insulting and abusing things to her, tears filled in her eyes. Her head swam with their words. It all got too much.

"Shut up!" She wailed, turning and facing them.

They laughed at her reaction and formed a circle around her. They glared at her as they walked around her.

"What do you think her toll should be Dan?" One guy asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Mitch?"

They all gave crude suggestions of what they could do to her or what she could do to them. She just wanted to phase through them and carry on walking, but she knew that they wouldn't leave her alone.

Dan grabbed hold of her. She spun around and hit him hard. He fell backwards and hit his head off the bin, knocking him out.

Kitty gasped, what was she supposed to do? She took a deep breath and turned towards the rest of them.

"Anybody else?" She said in a brave voice. They all turned and bolted.

When they were out of sight, Kitty turned back to Dan, who was still out cold. She looked around the park for Evan, it was usually around this time when he'd come to practice skating. He'd know what to do. But he was nowhere to be found.

Walking down the opposite path, she saw Lance. Kitty ran over to him.

She grabbed his shoulder as she came near to him, he jumped and spun around.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed in a surprised expression, then frowned at her noticing her fearful expression. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I...I've hurt someone Lance! I didn't mean to…But…He's just…Like…He's not moving…I don't know what to do!" She half yelled, burst going into a panic attack.

Lance stood there with an extremely confused look. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kitty, calm down, just breathe. Relax. Now do you want to try saying whatever it is your trying to tell me in English?" He said slowly and calmly.

Kitty took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I just knocked a guy out over there. I think I killed him. I didn't mean to…I just, I freaked out. I don't know what to do." She said to him, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lance looked at her fearful expression.

"Show me." He told her. She took his arm and guided him to where Dan was still lying. He crouched down and placed his hand over his nose to check for breathing, not feeling anything, he felt the top of Dan's neck for a pulse.

"He's alive, just unconscious." Lance pronounced. He looked up at Kitty, who was still as white as a ghost.

Dan had blood trickling from his head. Obviously, somebody had called the police, a siren could be heard coming closer.

"Lance! What am I gonna' do? The police are coming!" Kitty wailed. He thought for a moment, then stood up and grabbed Kitty's hand, dragging her to the nearest bush. He lifted her and placed her behind it, and pushed her down to a crouching position.

"Whatever happens to me, stay here." He commanded.

"W…What are you going to do?" She stood up and grabbed his hand before he walked away.

"Just stay there!" He pushed her back down and ran over to Dan's body. He grabbed Dan's head, causing blood to go all over his hands, and he smudged his jacket and top with it.

Two policemen arrived. They looked much like a comedy pair, one was tall and slim, the other short and tubby.

"Alright Mr. Alvers, you know the drill." The taller one sighed, he grabbed his walkie talkie and called for an ambulance. The smaller one grabbed his cuffs and walked towards Lance.

"Yup, pretty familiar with it." Lance replied cockily.

"And none of your mutant powers. We're not in the mood today." The short one grumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it John." Lance replied innocently, as he was cuffed and searched.

He glanced over at the bush which Kitty was behind as he was being led away. She stared back through the leaves, and stood up.

He grinned at her then looked forward and was taken away.

Kitty sat back down behind the bushes, crying into her knees. She was there for ages, so long, her trousers were soaking wet from her tears.

"Kitty? Is that you? What's up?" She looked up. Evan was leaning over the bush, peering down at her.

"Evan! N…Nothing, I'm fine." She replied, standing up and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." He stated. "C'mon, I'd better get you back to the institute."

He flipped his board into his hands and helped Kitty back over the hedge. Then he walked with her out of the park and down the road to the institute.

Rogue was sat outside on the grass, reading her book. She glanced up and saw a rather distraught Kitty walking through the gates, Evan at her side.

She stood up and greeted them as they came close to her.

"What's up with you girl?" She asked, putting a hand on Kitty's arm. Kitty just shook her head wildly.

"I found her at the park. I couldn't just leave her there." Evan informed her.

Rogue just shrugged. "It's okay, I'll take it from here."

She put her arm around Kitty reassuringly and led her up to their room. Kitty sat on her bed, sitting upright, her head facing the floor, her eyes full of tears.

Rogue sat on her bed, opposite to Kitty's, facing her.

"You okay?" Rogue asked.

Kitty Nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Kitty shook her head.

"You wanna' talk about it?"

Kitty nodded.

"Okay then, I'm all ears." Rogue said softly.

Kitty remained silent for a while, then told Rogue all about the incident with Dan and the rest of the guys and Lance stepping in and taking the blame.

"He took the rap for you?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just like…feel so bad, it should be me in that cell tonight, not him!" Kitty burst into tears once again. Rogue moved onto Kitty's bed to sit closer to her and embraced her into a hug.

"Hey, hey. Look, to me, it's just one less hood to deal with. But if it really means that much to you. We can go see him, or even bust him out if you really want."

Kitty thought for a moment.

"We can't bust him out, the professor would like, ground us forever. Anyway, we'd probably end up in a cell too. But I want to go and see him."

Rogue smiled and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

It took them about an hour to walk to Bayville's prison. Rogue didn't drive and refused point blank to let Kitty.

It was growing dark. They stopped at the door and rang the bell.

"Rogue, do you mind if? you know?" Kitty asked, turning to Rogue.

"What? You wanna' talk to him alone?" Rogue questioned.

Kitty nodded.

"Fine," Rogue smiled. They both turned as the door opened. The short policeman stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking them both up and down.

"Yes, You arrested a guy today, I'd like to talk to him please."

The policeman cocked his eyebrow.

"We arrested a lot of guys today love. But I'm sorry, you can't visit anybody at this moment, come back tomorrow." Rogue sighed, she took off her glove and touched his face. Causing him to lose consciousness.

"You've got about half hour before he wakes up." Rogue told Kitty, gesturing for her to go inside and look for Lance. She did so, she walked down the cells, peering into each one of them. Ignoring the vile comments which some of the prisoners were shouting to her.

She found Lance in the cell closest to the Police officers desk.

He noticed her and walked over.

"Hey Pretty Kitty." He said quietly and smiled at her.

"Oh, Lance!" She sobbed, stepping forward and holding onto the metal bars between them. He reached out his hand and wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispered to him. He chortled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You don't belong in a place like this Kitten. I'm used to it."

"We can bust you out if you want." Kitty said eagerly. "I could just phase you through the walls and…"

Lance placed a finger on her mouth.

"Shh. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I promise." He sighed. "Anyway, it'll only cause more trouble, last time I broke out, I got an ASBO and three extra months. Not to mention the trouble you'll get into."

"But, you should be in here!" Kitty bawled.

"Don't you cry for me Kitty Pryde!" Lance said sternly. "I'm only in overnight. I should just get off with a warning."

Kitty smiled at him sympathetically, mentally kicking herself for putting him through this.

"Hey, Kitty, sorry to disturb you, but tubby's starting to stir." Rogue pointed at the police officer, whom she had placed on his chair.

Kitty gave a sad look and then looked back at Lance.

"I promise you! I'll be fine. Just go before he wakes up." Lance reassured her.

She phased though the bar, and leapt into Lance's arms.

She felt his warm breath onto her neck and nuzzled closer to him. She looked up at him and brushed her lips against his.

He breathed deeply before pushing her away.

"Go!" He pleaded her. She phased back through the bars and turned back just to hold his hand. As she walked away, her hand slowly moved out of his. He kept his hand raised for a few seconds before dropping it down to his side.

He watched the two of them run out of the door, and the door close quickly, then he stepped back, rested his head against the stone wall and slid down it, sitting on the cold floor. The police officer woke up a few moments later, whipping his head around in every direction, he obviously decided that it was a dream and nodded back off again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Kitty lay awake all night. Still cursing herself for letting Lance take the blame.

She wondered if he was lying awake, if he was scared, or lonely, if he wished that he'd have not met her in the park that day.

Lance lay awake on his 'bed', or what was meant to be it. It was more like a wooden shelf. He tossed and turned, trying to find some comfort on it, finding none, he just lay on his back, his hands acting as a pillow, behind his head.

The police officer was snoring loudly, and the grunts and curses of the other prisoners were filling the room.

He lay there and thought back to that kiss. Why did he have to break it? He was enjoying it so, then again, he didn't want her to get caught and also spend the night in that place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Kitty spent all morning sitting on the wall opposite the cells. Waiting for Lance to be freed. He was let out around noon. He stepped out and looked around. Noticing her, he smiled and waved.

She jumped from the wall and ran into his embrace. She squeezed him tightly, silently begging him not to let her go.

She stood on the tips of her toes and locked lips with him. Making up for their loss the night before.

Lance pushed her forward, so that she was leaning backwards and he was holding her up, deepening the kiss.

He lifted her back up and they broke the kiss, back into reality. They smiled at each other.

Lance dropped his hand, as did Kitty, their hands met and entwined as they both walked away slowly and silently. Happy to have finally found each other.


End file.
